Upon the Bot
by BlackCrowsFrostDragons
Summary: Crow/OC, kind of some random fluff I made up, I am literally soo sappy, you don't like sappy? This isn't for you. Oneshot, Set in LS/SC, during the spectre ordeal. OC's POV. Rated T to be safe. Summary: What if Descole took someone onto his 'spectre-bot' as a hostage and she needed help getting down?


"Stop it!" I screeched. "Put me down, for God's sake!" I shouted over the building machine. He didn't.  
Upon the "Spectre" Or what everyone thought was the spectre, was where I was. Where I had no choice but to be. "Damn you, Descole, you're really pissing me off, now." I said quietly.  
I grabbed onto something so I wouldn't fall off the weird machine that's destroying Misthallery.  
Swearing under my breath I tried to scan the crowd for either someone to help, or some way down.  
'Oh yeah, Descole, kidnap me onto this weird machine thing because Layton totally is NOT going to defeat you.' I thought sarcastically to myself.  
While looking round the machine for some way down I didn't hear someone calling my name. Until I got back to the ledge and saw them.  
"VIOLET FOR GOD'S SAKE CAN'T YOU HEAR ME?" Crow shouted. Only just audible. I laughed and shouted back "IT'S NOT MY FAULT I'M UP HERE AND IT'S PRETTY HARD TO HEAR YOU."  
I saw him roll his eyes and start to speak to the Raven's about a plan.  
I looked back from the edge and saw Descole trying to throw rocks and Layton. "No!" I shouted running across the machine to him.  
Grabbing his arms in attempt to stop him, it kind of worked. But then it kind of...didn't.  
"What are you doing? Ugh." He said effortlessly pushing me off him. I screamed a little bit.  
I stumbled and clutched onto the side of the machine. By the edge. 'Not fun, not fun, not fun, not fun,' I repeated in my head as I edged myself back onto the machine.  
I got back in balance and held on to something. (I don't know what it was, but it was keeping me balanced so...)  
Looking up from where I was stood, I could see loads of water flooding into the plaza. "Oh God..." I said. I shut my eyes and braced for the worst, or falling off or something. But all the water did was completely fry the 'spectre-bot.' I heard Descole shouting at Layton then I saw him almost literally fly away.  
"WAIT A SECOND." I shouted at anyone who could hear me. "HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO GET DOWN?" I screamed looking onto the 'spectre-bot's legs.  
"How about I help you?" Crow said, looking smug. "How the hell did you-" I began, but he cut me off. "Come on, this way." He said pulling my hand. I was kind of reluctant to it.  
"Hey, come on, it's fine." He coaxed. "Are you sure?" I asked quietly. He came really close. "Positive." He whispered.  
I looked up and could see him looking down. Damn him for being taller. He was smiling that charismatic smile he always was and I had to bite my lip. 'Why, why, why, why, why, why must I like you?' I thought.  
He leant down and we almost kissed. Nabby had to go and shout "ARE YOU TWO GOING TO COME DOWN TODAY OR?" And we both jumped because it had been so quiet.  
Crow sighed and still holding my hand led me round and down one of the 'spectre-bot's legs. We jumped the last little step, but it was fine.  
We were all kind of stood there awkwardly. Crow and myself still holding hands. Everyone looking at us every few seconds.  
Crow started telling the Ravens to do all sorts of stuff, like cleaning up the area and checking the Market and whatnot. Soon enough, we were alone again. Him smiling that smile again and me biting my lip again.  
"I want to tell you something." I heard. I looked up and saw Crow looking awkward. I squeezed his hand in attempt to make his confidence grow. I think it worked.  
At this point we were really close again. So close that I could kiss him if I had the confidence to.  
He looked as if he was facing one of those 'I want you to know, but I don't want to tell you.' Situations. I suppose I was too.  
"Fuck it," Was my last thought before we both blurted out "I like you!" At the same time.  
Broken into smiles and launched into a hug, everything felt so...right.

**A/N: Was it good? I hope it was, tell me your thoughts:)**


End file.
